1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping force measuring device, and more particularly to a gripping force measuring device for effectively or accurately measuring the gripping force of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gripping force measuring devices comprise an inflatable bladder coupled to or in communication with a pressure transducer which may receive the signals or forces or pressure from the inflatable bladder to calculate or to determine the pressure or the pressure change of the inflatable bladder and thus to obtain the gripping force or gripping rate of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,729 to Haski discloses one of the typical gripping rate measuring devices also comprising an inflatable bladder for being held and grasped or gripped by the users, and coupled to a pressure transducer which may receive and calculate the signals or forces or pressure from the inflatable bladder into the pressure or the pressure change of the inflatable bladder or into the gripping force or gripping rate of the users. However, the users may not effectively or suitably grasp or grip the inflatable bladder with their fingers when holding the inflatable bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,728 to Lee, the present inventor and applicant, who is the person who first create the finger gripping rate measuring device which comprises an inflatable bladder for being held and grasped or gripped by the users, and a pressing device is further provided and engaged onto the inflatable bladder and includes a pair of opposite flaps for being suitably grasped or gripped by the users. However, the flaps may only be used to detect or to measure the gripping force applied by the thumb and the forefinger, but the flaps may not be suitably used to detect or to measure the gripping force applied by the four fingers of the users. It is to be noted that no testing or measuring device has been developed and available from the market before, and the present inventor and applicant is the person who first create the finger gripping rate measuring device which has been filed and issued in Taiwan, Mainland China, U.S.A.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gripping force measuring devices.